


Ruined

by irisbleufic



Series: Glow [5]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Caretaking, Clothing Kink, Clothing Porn, Coats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirk Gently Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Nerdiness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessiveness, Protectiveness, Sex on Furniture, Strip Tease, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Todd Brotzman is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic
Summary: “What’s that?” Dirk asked, handing Todd his mug before parking himself against Todd’s desk.“Oh,” Todd said, gulping down half his Irish Breakfast like he’d been dying for it.  “[The client's] coat.”Dirk sipped his tea while Todd finished logging the transaction in a spreadsheet on the computer screen.  Dirk wasn’t allowed to open that file, because he had a penchant for accidental deletion.“Looks rather nice,” Dirk remarked, enjoying the warmth of his mug while Todd got up and went over to fetch the costly item.  “Did we keep her phone number?”“Yeah, but we don’t need to call,” Todd said.  “These furs are part of the payment.  I didn’t have the heart to tell her making up the difference in some way wasn’t necessary.”





	Ruined

**1.**

By the time Dirk had kicked his bronchitis sufficient to be up and about again, Farah and Tina had sorted out the dull, yet lucrative Case of the Extortionist Husband. The wealthy wife, soon to be _ex_ , dropped by to compensate them for services rendered.

Todd handled the payment while Dirk made tea in the kitchen. The kettle was slower than ever.

When Dirk wandered out with mugs in hand—not that Todd had _asked_ for any, but it was bad form to leave one’s partner out of the equation—she had already gone. But she’d left something behind, a cream-pale pile of fluff on the sofa.

“What’s that?” Dirk asked, handing Todd his mug before parking himself against Todd’s desk.

“Oh,” Todd said, gulping down half his Irish Breakfast like he’d been dying for it. “Her coat.”

Dirk sipped his tea while Todd finished logging the transaction in a spreadsheet on the computer screen. Dirk wasn’t allowed to open that file, because he had a penchant for accidental deletion.

“Looks rather nice,” Dirk remarked, enjoying the warmth of his mug while Todd got up and went over to fetch the costly item. “Did we keep her phone number?”

“Yeah, but we don’t need to call,” Todd said. “These furs are part of the payment. I didn’t have the heart to tell her making up the difference in some way wasn’t necessary.”

Dirk coughed and set down his mug, attempting to recover. “What are we going to do with…” 

Maybe it was the last vestiges of his fever, but Dirk could scarcely think for staring at Todd. He’d put on the garment to show it off, his approach toward Dirk a catwalk mockery.

“Why are you so beautiful,” he whispered, slipping his arms beneath the coat and around Todd’s waist. “This shouldn’t be here, I shouldn’t be thinking about how you looked…”

“About how I looked when?” Todd prompted, kissing Dirk’s neck in unabashed encouragement.

“In that unsanitary thing formerly belonging to Lux Dujour,” Dirk said, “elegant though it was.”

Todd thought about that for a second, backing Dirk against the desk’s edge. “Are you serious?”

Dirk nodded reluctantly, brushing a kiss against Todd’s perfect cheekbone. “You’re a vision.”

“You mean to tell me that even with the black eye and awful shirt, you were fantasizing about me?” Todd asked, sounding more flattered than incredulous. He insinuated himself between Dirk’s spread thighs, stepping forward until Dirk had no choice but to sit on the edge of the desk. “While we were running for our lives from those bald freaks?”

“You underestimate your attractiveness to people who are, _ah_ , that way inclined,” Dirk said, feeling pleasantly lightheaded as Todd wrapped his arms around Dirk’s neck so Dirk could nuzzle the faintly perfume-scented fur. “Particularly me.”

Todd narrowed his eyes, but that didn’t stop him from sliding his fingers into Dirk’s hair.

“What way is that?” he asked, tugging at it as he coaxed Dirk into a leisurely, searing kiss.

Dirk couldn’t answer except to moan shamelessly into Todd’s mouth. It wasn’t as if Todd had expected an answer anyway, and Dirk suspected Todd knew how appealing he was to the right sets of eyes as long as he was in his element. Safely hidden by the coat, he rucked Todd’s t-shirt up far enough to give Todd’s sensitive nipples a pinch.

Gasping, Todd jerked his hips against Dirk’s, as painfully hard in his jeans as Dirk was in his.

“Dirk,” he sighed, taking a minute to close his eyes, intently pressing their foreheads together.

“Not the best place for this,” Dirk said wistfully, smoothing Todd’s shirt back down, “is it?”

Todd shook his head, and it was then that both of them jumped at the sound of the front door. They didn’t have time to move part as Farah jogged up the stairs, which might have been the greater of two evils anyway, given the state they were in.

Farah stopped midway across the office, glancing up from the stack of mail she had collected.

“You do realize I’m not paying you to—um, do _that_ during business hours?” she asked.

“We’re on break,” Dirk shot back, reflexively pulling Todd closer, “and I don’t like coffee.”

It was just as well that pitched both Todd and Farah into hysterics, because Dirk had never quite fancied the idea of a cold shower. He buried his face in Todd’s rabbit-down shoulder, painfully aware that it was his fault they'd been caught. Todd deserved better than his recklessness.

“Hey,” Todd whispered once they’d both calmed down and Farah left the room. “Rain check?”

Dirk just nodded, tightening his grip on each side of the coat. This would take some plotting.

 

 **2.**

Todd had to put Dirk back to bed for another forty-eight hours, because a few days on his feet before the fever cleared hadn’t done Dirk any favors. Or Tina, now that she was ill, too, which had Farah more than a little in her trademark tizzy.

With the boredom of a non-fantastical, profitable case out of the way, Todd could focus on Dirk’s recovery the way he should have done from the start. Getting Dirk to shower without protest on their third morning of lazing around in pajamas and watching random shit on Netflix said encouraging things about Dirk’s energy levels, although he dove back into bed rather than get dressed while Todd dried himself off.

“Doesn’t feel like you’re running a temperature today,” Todd said, hanging the towel over the closet doorknob. He sat down on the edge of the bed and caressed Dirk's exposed shoulder. “Maybe we should get dressed and do admin stuff.”

Dirk buried his face in Todd’s pillow. “Bring tea first, or I refuse. That’s cruel and unusual.”

A quick scan of the room told Todd that his bathrobe had gone wandering since yesterday.

“Not naked, I won’t,” Todd insisted. “Tell me what you’ve done with my robe, and maybe—”

“Bloody hell, Todd,” Dirk sighed, lifting his head enough to crack one eye. “Just use whatever else is lying about, I don’t know?”

Todd’s eye fell on the coat, which occupied one of Dirk’s hangers at the near end of the closet.

“I swear to God, if anybody catches me like this,” Todd warned, shrugging into it, “you’re…”

Turning to gauge Dirk’s agreement or lack thereof got him a heart-stopping view of Dirk sitting up naked in the middle of their wrecked covers. He reached for Todd, his gaze hungry.

“On second thought,” Dirk said, biting his lip as Todd, resigned, went to him, “forget the tea.”

“How about you just ask me to put it on next time?” Todd asked. “Like normal people do?”

“Where’d be the fun in that?” Dirk breathed, wide-eyed as Todd backed him against the pile of pillows and straddled his lap. “They say an element of surprise is beneficial.”

Todd leaned forward so that they were chest to chest, breathing warmly against Dirk’s ear.

“Dunno whether the bigger shock’s that you tricked me, or that you like this,” he whispered.

Dirk made a choked sound, scrabbling frantically at the coat in order to part it. “ _Todd_ —”

“Better not ask me to stop teasing,” Todd said, breath hitching, “because that’s what you want.”

“Fine, you found me out,” replied Dirk, petulantly, his hands distracting down Todd’s sides, at the small of his back, on his ass. “I hope Mona hasn’t claimed dibs, because I want to _ruin_ —”

“Me or the coat?” Todd asked, too aroused to think about anything but sucking at Dirk’s clean, shampoo-scented neck until he twisted and bucked beneath Todd. “Dirk?”

“The coat,” Dirk gasped, guiding Todd’s hands in the warm, fur-cocooned space between them.

“While I’m in it?” Todd prompted, giving them both some relief with a gentle squeeze. “Fuck.”

“You didn’t want it,” Dirk whimpered, clutching at Todd’s hips, rocking into him. “Farah and Tina didn’t even want it; I asked, I promise! I wasn’t about to go and… _and_ …”

“Jesus, Dirk,” Todd mumbled, rewarding Dirk with an unapologetically filthy kiss. “That’s hot.”

Dirk yanked his hands out from under the coat and grabbed Todd’s hips through the fur. He kneaded at Todd with desperate fingers, eyes screwed shut, half-formed words catching in his throat with Todd’s every stroke.

“Hey,” Todd murmured, caressing the back of Dirk’s neck with his free hand. “You close?”

“Todd,” Dirk whimpered, with a last snap of his hips, release slicking Todd’s fingers. “ _Yes_.”

Possessively, Todd kissed him again and let the feel of Dirk straining under him do the rest.

Once he recovered enough to shed the coat, Todd bundled Dirk under the covers and held him until his breathing evened out. He loved this more than anything: Dirk’s cheek pressed to his heartbeat, their arms and legs tangled beneath the sheets.

“Ruined enough?” Todd asked, further mussing Dirk’s hair, which hadn’t even fully dried.

“By you?” Dirk yawned, snuggling close like he intended to sleep a while longer. “Always.”


End file.
